


From Now..

by bookdoof



Series: A Found Family [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Schlatt, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Found Family, Good Schlatt, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tubbo becomes their sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookdoof/pseuds/bookdoof
Summary: Schlatt didn't want to give his son away but he couldn't make ends meet and so he walks away.-Phil didn't want anymore kids, three was enough, but when he saw the boy with the bee plush crying, he couldn't just walk away.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: A Found Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074239
Comments: 6
Kudos: 227





	From Now..

It wasn't an instantaneous or easy decision to make, Schlatt stayed up late into the night and went to sleep early in the mornings debating over what he should do for a long time. He couldn't just get rid of his son but he couldn't keep starving himself either. He couldn't make enough money to sustain them and their home and he decided that he was being selfish in keeping his son. 

It was selfish of him to make his son live with few toys and small meals and thin clothes and inconsistent heating or at least that's what he told himself so that he would stop himself from turning around and going to get his boy because his boy deserved the world and Schlatt couldn't give it to him. He left him in a box at the center of a town populated by the upper class that could give his boy the world rather than an orphanage that would be worse than what Schlatt could give him and he walked away. 

-

Phil and his family lived in a nice cabin a ways outside of the busy, upper class town and because his children were all young and beings of chaos he always tried to make it to the town before the crowds emerged and made it harder to find his children after they inevitably got distracted and drifted away from him despite the numerous conversations they had all had about sticking together. They enter the town square together and Phil begins to visit the charts and small shops around the square gathering all the things they needed for another month, he tried to visit the town only once a month because it was a very stressful outing for him. It had only been a few minutes before he noticed his youngest had begun to drift, "Tommy, come back here please." He said with a tired sigh.

"Phil, look a box!" His youngest says in response before dashing off toward the box on the side of the square the family hadn't been to yet. 

"It says, 'Tubbo; Age 5' what if it's a kitten!" Wilbur, his middle, said before chasing after Tommy.

"We're not taking in a stray Wilbur." He says but continues to do his shopping with his eldest as the box the younger were running too was well within his range of sight and he could quickly fly over there if necessary.

He was chatting with the baker of the town named Niki when he hears his youngest let out a scream and darting away from the box, Wilbur hadn't seen what was in the box before he ran after his younger brother to calm him down. Phil flew over the them quickly with Techno hastily thrown over his back, "Are you alright Tommy?" He asks concerned. 

"What do you mean, nothing happened." Tommy said and crossed his arms, confusing everyone around him.

"You screamed?" Techno says with confusion laced into his tone, he was never the best at comprehending emotion but he understood screaming was rarely good. 

"No, I do that all the time." That's when Phil realized that the boy was embarrassed for getting scared.

"Hey, it's alright to be scared. Do you want to go home?" He asks grabbing the boy by his shoulders.

"I wasn't scared! But no, there was a boy in the box, I want to go meet him properly." The youngest said shrugging off Phil's hands and returning to the box.

Phil and the two other boys join him and see a small boy, no older than Tommy cowering in the corner of the box and clutching a small bee plush. 

"Boys, go get a sweet from Niki's bakery." He tells them and passes them some money. Tommy begins to complain but Techno quickly shushes him and pulls him away, Techno too had been found in a box and he knew how overwhelming it was to be towered over by Phil, he couldn't even comprehend how much worse it would be with all four of them towering over the young boy. 

"Hello, I'm Phil." The older man says in a gentle tone while crouching down in an effort to seem less intimidating.

"I'm Toby, but my dad calls me Tubbo and sometimes bumble bee. Where is my dad?" The boy, Tubbo, asks uncurling a bit as Phil crouches. 

"I'm not sure, how long have you been in this box?" Phil asks though he doubted the boys father would be back considering the name and age of the boy was scrawled on the two larger sides of the box. 

"I'm not sure, I fell asleep in my bed and woke up here. I'm sure my dad will be back soon though." The boy says and makes his bee plush nod as if it were agreeing with him. 

"Well, I'm sure you must be hungry." Phil says without even realizing what he was doing. He hadn't even paused before he began to think of how he could help this child that was so clearly abandoned. But did he want another kid? He had the means to take care of the boy but would he be able to keep up? He quickly dismisses those thoughts, he wouldn't leave a child out when he had the means to take him in. 

"A little bit." The boy admits with a small blush.

"Alright, well why don't you come to my home with my boys and I'll make you some food and a bed so you can get a proper sleep." 

"But, my dad will be back soon. I shouldn't leave." The boy says, curling up again against the back corner of the box. 

"Well, we could always leave him a note in the box and I could speak with the leader of the town and make sure that if your dad comes back that he'll know where you are." Phil says.

"You said if, there is no if. He'll be back. I know he will. But food and sleep sound nice, I'll go but only if you do what you said and I get to come and make sure you do." Despite being only 5, he was smart and had seen his dad negotiate business before. 

"Okay, that will be okay. Let me go get my other sons and then we'll go see Eret." Phil complies before beckoning over his three sons from Niki's shop. They come over as Tubbo steps hesitantly outside of his box. Wilbur comes over a grabs Phil's hand, he was a very anxious boy and Phil knew he must be overwhelmed. He vowed to spend some time with the boy after getting Tubbo settled in. Techno however walks straight over to the boy and hands him a cookie, this was unexpected as Techno was the most reserved of all of Phil's sons but Tubbo clearly appreciated the gesture. Tommy stood behind Techno and when the elder began to walk over to his father Tommy began to inquire about the boy. 

"What's your name? I'm Tommy. Why do you have a bee plush? Do you like bees? There's a flower field near our house and I've seen a lot of bees there before. Do you want to go see the bees?" 

"Bees? I love bees! I want to see your bees but after we go see Eret and Phil leaves my dad a note. My dad's coming back." 

"Are you sure? Why would he leave you in a box if he were coming back?" Tommy asks and Phil quickly chastised him, he agreed but he couldn't bear to crush the small boys hope. Though he briefly wondered if it would be better for Tubbo to understand that his dad probably wouldn't be back than to leave the boy clutching to his hope. He didn't have time to think about it as Tubbo asked if they could go see Eret now. He complied and the boys made the trek to the castle on the outskirts of the town. 

It was a short conversation and Eret was quick to agree with what Phil and Tubbo were asking. They left the castle and began the walk to their home, they hadn't done all of the shopping they normally would have done but it was already midday and Phil wanted to make sure that Tubbo got something to eat quickly. After the long walk the family and Tubbo made it to the cabin that sat atop a hill looking down at a field of flowers.

"There is where the bees are Tubbo." Tommy says poiting at the field. 

"Can we go see them?" Tubbo eagerly asks Phil. 

"After you eat." Phil says and Tubbo and Tommy let out a yelp of excitement. 

Phil quickly prepares a meal high in protein and after the boys eat they all go down to the field and Phil begins to prepare a bed and places it in Tommy's room that was across from Techno and Wilbur's. 

Phil sends a message to Eret on his communicator as he sits on his porch and watches the boys run around the field, playing what seemed to be a game of tag. 

_/msg Eret I don't think his dad is coming back but thank you for helping out with Tubbo today_

_Of course, I know he'll be in good hands with you :) but I will look out for any strangers coming into town and let you know_

Phil lets the boys play rather than do their chores and school work like they normally would until it was time to eat and prepare for bed. Wilbur seemed to be feeling better but Phil still promised the boy that he would take him flying tomorrow as he tucked the boy into bed. He says good night to all of his boys before going to speak with Tubbo.

"Do you think my dad will come back? Tommy doesn't think so and Techno told me how his parents left him in a box and he was in it for a week before you found him." Tubbo asks refusing to meet the eyes of Phil. 

"I don't know but you'll always have a home here, now get some rest." Phil says before tucking the boy in and going to clean up the kitchen. He decided that he would let Tubbo keep his hope because he realized Tubbo wouldn't have been left in the middle of an upper class town that no one recognized him in if his dad didn't care about him and maybe one day he would return. But until then and even after he would care for him in the same way he cared for the rest of the boys that he had found. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to turn this into a series of Tubbo finding his place in the family and also some other things like Schlatt coming to make sure Tubbo was alright and meeting Phil. If you would read please tell me in the comments!


End file.
